Doctor's Orders
by nikinou
Summary: Peggy sees her doctor, and brings Stan with her.


Stan and Peggy hail a cab outside the building at 10:30 on Thursday. Peggy told Maureen, her secretary, that she and Stan would need to be out for a bit, and left it at that.

Peggy steps into the cab and tells the driver "1160 Park, please." Stan slides in next to her.

"So, how are you feeling about all this?" Stan is studying her face. She doesn't seem very nervous, but she is a little revved up.

"I think I'm excited." Peggy is trying to figure it out herself.

The cab ride isn't an especially long one. Peggy and Stan step out onto the corner of Park and 92nd Street. The sun is shining brightly on this cold morning. Big piles of filthy, black snow create an annoying barricade to the sidewalk. Puddles of sludgy water collect between the dirty snow piles, and Peggy finds this just disgusting. She just can't wait for the stinking winter to be over already, even though there is at least a good month left of her least favorite season. Stan is holding her hand, helping her navigate to safety.

They go into the building and ride the elevator to the doctor's office in silence. The two of them are letting their thoughts run wild. They will find out today that it is all for real, and both of them are growing anxious. The doctor's office seems much larger than when Peggy was last here.

The nurse at the front desk tells Peggy "Good morning. Sign in please. Print your name, sign on the next line, also put down the time of appointment and your arrival time next to your signature. We will call you when we are ready for you. We've expanded our practice, we have two new doctors with us now. Just letting you know, you may not be seen by Dr. Korn. You may be seeing Dr. Robert Davis or Dr. Randy Feldman" Peggy nods and sits next to Stan in the waiting area. There are three other women waiting, two of them very pregnant, reading magazines. Stan is the only man in the room. He doesn't seem to mind.

Peggy whispers to him "Now I'm nervous. I don't know these other doctors."

"You'll be fine, don't worry." Stan reassures her.

Seeing Stan in a room full of women, Peggy feels a little badly about dragging him along, but is still very glad he's with her.

Two of the women are called in, then about ten minutes later the third woman is called. More women sign in afterwards. Peggy and Stan are keeping themselves occupied reading worn out magazines. Well, maybe Stan is reading, he seems to be riveted to the Ladies Home Journal. Peggy is flipping through the pages of McCall's, not aware at all of what she is looking at.

"Margaret Olson" says the front desk nurse, after quite some time.

Peggy and Stan get up and Stan tells the nurse "I'd like to go in with her, please."

It was not the first time this type of request was made, but it was a fairly rare request. The front desk nurse doesn't know quite what to do. "Just a minute." she tells him. "Let me just speak to Dr. Feldman, you can sit down for a minute, I'll call you."

Peggy and Stan go back to their seats. Stan is hoping this doesn't become a problem. If Peggy wants him with her, he should be able to be there. The nurse is murmuring into the phone. She hangs up.

The door to the examining area opens and a petite, dark haired woman in a white lab coat smiles at Peggy and Stan. "Mr. and Mrs. Olson, hi, I'm Dr. Randy Feldman."

Peggy smiles at Stan, who reaches out to shake Dr. Feldman's hand. He tells her "Pleasure to meet you." and doesn't address the 'Mr. Olson' comment at all. Peggy grins and shakes her hand as well. Dr. Feldman leads them to her office. "Before I examine you, we will go through some quick questions, please sit down. Firstly, what brings you both here today?" she asks with a wide smile.

Peggy smiles at the doctor. She seems to be about Peggy's age, maybe a year or two younger or older. She is very relaxed and has a calm, soothing manner, which is putting them both at ease. Her face is very pretty, with deep blue eyes, high cheekbones, full lips and an aquiline nose. She is very petite, maybe five feet tall, with small, almost childlike, hands. She isn't wearing a wedding band. Peggy is thinking of, of all things at this moment, how she would love to introduce her to Michael. Could that work? His father would just adore her. A Jewish doctor, how wonderful would that be?

"Well, I think I'm pregnant." Peggy tells her.

"Ok, great. So now for the questions" Dr. Feldman begins. "Do you remember the start date of your most recent period?"

"Yes, it was November 8th." Peggy tells her.

"Ok, and counting from month to month, about how many days between periods, 25, 28, 30?" she asks. "And are you regular?"

"Um, I would say about 28. I suppose I'm regular." Peggy replies.

"Will this be your first pregnancy?" the doctor asks. Peggy figured she might have to answer this, but really, shouldn't this be in her file? Dr. Korn already has all this information.

"No." Peggy says quietly and looks at her lap.

"Did the pregnancy result in a live birth?" Dr. Feldman is writing things down and not looking at either of them.

"Yes." Peggy replies quietly. Stan reaches over and holds her hand.

Dr. Feldman looks up at them. "How old is the child?"

Peggy takes a breath, then tells her. "Ten. And I gave him up for adoption."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to barrage you, I'm really sorry. I just need to ask." Dr. Feldman sounds sincere. "I do want to tell you, I can recommend some counseling, or a support group. This, while a very happy time in your life, may also prove to be emotionally challenging. The need to mother a baby is both biological and natural. For some birthmothers, a new pregnancy, even when welcomed and celebrated, can be an exercise of tiptoeing through unexpected emotional landmines. No matter how positive or negative the adoption placement was, there is still a certain level of grief and loss that is associated with any mother-child separation. There can also be levels of trauma associated with it. It is absolutely natural for certain emotional triggers to come up when having other when having other children and the experiences around that. We want to have as positive and healthy a pregnancy as possible. Do you think you might want to look into a program?"

Tears are streaming down Peggy's face now. The doctor basically vocalized all of her concerns. Peggy nodded her head and managed to croak out a quiet "Yes, I am interested." She was grateful to have been assigned to Dr. Feldman.

"There are some groups where the two of you can go together. We are trying to encourage more fathers to participate in all aspects of their babies' growth." Dr. Feldman says. "I'm so pleased that you came here as a couple. You'd be surprised at how much convincing it takes for some new fathers. I'll give you some reading material, and contact information."

Stan knew that this might be a tough time for Peggy. He is hoping that She will be ok. He had been focusing on his own happiness about this baby for so long, he hadn't really considered what this new pregnancy meant to Peggy, and all of the grief about her first pregnancy. He mentally resolves to do all he can to help her through this.

The doctor continues..."Ok, you are 30 years old?"

"Yes."

"In good overall health?"

"Yes."

"Ok great. Now, do either of you smoke?" Dr. Feldman looks serious.

Stan answers. "Yeah, we both do."

Dr. Feldman replies. "Well, you might not like this, but you may want to think about stopping. Both of you. There is a lot we are finding out about smoking and pregnancy that is not good. Lower birth weights, premature birth, increased risk of miscarriage..."

Stan looks at Peggy. "We can do it. We'll quit together."

Dr. Feldman smiles. "That is probably the best way, Mr. Olson. The two of you can support each other. It won't be easy, as you can imagine. But it will be beneficial for all of you."

Peggy is nearly grinning now at 'Mr. Olson'. Stan smirks at her, he knows just what she finds so funny.

"Please" he tells Dr. Feldman "Just call me Stan. Stan Rizzo. And this is Peggy. We'll be married next month."

"Oh God" says Dr. Feldman, clearly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. See what happens when you make assumptions" she smiles.

"That's ok. When they told us 'Dr. Randy Feldman', I assumed you were a man." Stan tells her, chuckling.

"Oh, that wouldn't be the first time that took place." she says with a laugh. "Anyway, as I said, if you both quit smoking, that would be great. Now, what about drinking? Do you drink, Peggy?"

"Um, yes. " Peggy replies.

"You should also think about stopping or limiting your alcohol intake as well. There is also increased risk of miscarriage and premature birth and other health complications to babies whose mothers drink during pregnancy. Also, try to cut out or at least limit caffeine intake. One cup of coffee per day should be the limit." She continues..."And if you smoke marijuana or do any other recreational drugs, it would be a good idea to stop that as well."

'Oh terrific' Peggy is thinking now...'no smoking, no drinking, no coffee, no weed.' She blurts, "Can we still have sex?" Stan is a little surprised at Peggy and smiles at her.

Dr. Feldman smiles at both of them. "Of course."

"Well, that's good." Peggy says with real relief. They all laugh.

"Let him know if anything feels uncomfortable, even if it's something you're used to doing together. If you find you're feeling turned on but not enjoying intercourse, consider other erotic activities, such as mutual pleasuring, or oral sex. Experiment and make adjustments as a couple to make sex relaxing and pleasurable for both of you. Toward your third trimester, you may feel too big or too exhausted, do what makes you feel comfortable."

Peggy is not used to hearing anyone (other than Stan) speak so comfortably about sex.

Dr. Feldman continues. "Your breasts may feel tingly, tender, and unusually sensitive to touch, particularly in this, the first trimester. The tenderness generally subsides, but your breasts may remain more sensitive. Some women find this heightened sensitivity to be a turn-on, while others don't."

Stan laughs a little. "Well, we know which category you fall into." He says to Peggy, who furrows he brow and shoots him a irritated look. "Stan! Please." she says, feeling embarrassed.

Dr. Feldman laughs. "It's fine, it's wonderful and natural. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this discussion." Dr. Feldman asks Peggy how she has been feeling, Peggy tells her she has been super tired, and has had bouts of nausea and vomiting. Dr. Feldman takes out a paper wheel with numbers and dates on it and slides it around.

"Well, based on the info you gave me, your due date should be on or about August 15th. So, what are your thoughts about natural childbirth?"

Peggy answers honestly. "I really don't have any idea."

"Well, I can recommend Lamaze classes. Lamaze is a nonprofit organization that promotes a natural, healthy and safe approach to pregnancy, childbirth and early parenting." The doctor tells them.

"Peggy, next is the examining room. You will have a thorough physical, pelvic exam, blood tests. And before we go in, Peggy, we will need a urine sample. Here's a specimen cup." Peggy reaches over and takes the cup.

"The restroom is the down the hall second door on the right. Would you like to have Stan join us in the exam room, Peggy? It's entire up to you." says Dr. Feldman.

Peggy stands up. "If he wants, I have no problem." Peggy responds as she walks to the restroom.

Stan counters with "Whatever you want, babe."

"Okay, then you're in." Peggy says

The rest of the visit goes well. Peggy is given a prescription for vitamins and a brochure, 'Healthy Eating for Your Pregnancy'. The doctor will call in about two hours with the result of the pregnancy test.

Back at office, Peggy finds she cannot focus at all. She is just waiting for Dr. Feldman's call. This is nerve wracking. She is trying to do work, and dying for a cigarette, but she threw hers into Dr. Feldman's trash can. Stan tossed his out too, maybe there are some in his desk? He is lying on her couch, she doesn't want to ask him, he'll just get upset. She also wants a cup of coffee, but that was on the verboten listed as well. A drink is really out of the question. And so is a joint. Oh, these months are going to be long.


End file.
